


a constant satellite (of your blazing sun)

by flowersforgraves



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gunplay, Nonconathon Treat, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves





	a constant satellite (of your blazing sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts), [Eione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eione/gifts).



Khiaz cups his jaw tenderly. “Pretty boy,” she teases, leaning in close. “Be good for me, won’t you?”

Jedao just blinks at her slowly. 

“Answer me,” she says, an undercurrent of steel in her pleasant tone.

“Yes, Shuos-zho,” he says vaguely, feeling disconnected from his body in the way he usually does when she calls him to service like this. “I will be good,” he adds when she doesn’t continue right away.

She kisses him, long and slow and smooth, and she smells intoxicatingly floral and tastes like candy. He opens his mouth, lets her move aggressively forward and take what she wants. She pulls back for a moment, to look him in the eye, and then bites his lower lip. “Smile for me,” she says.

Jedao complies. It’s much easier when he does what she says; being her toy is mindless work if done right. Besides, if he thinks too hard about what she’s doing to him, he’d start to want to stay her toy forever. 

Not that he doesn’t want her now, of course. He’s a servant of his heptarch, a loyal Shuos, and he won’t shirk his duties. He knows he should be grateful, that Khiaz has chosen him as one of her toys, but he’s never been able to work up more than tentative feelings of lust when he looks at her. Sure, she’s attractive, but Jedao’s type swings more toward Kel, men, or Kel men.

She slides a hand down his chest, tracing her fingernails over his nipples and ribs and belly. He shivers at the light touch, in full contrast to her wicked smile and the rough treatment he’ll be getting later. Khiaz takes her teeth to one of his nipples, and he fights back a moan as he arches his back.

“Don’t be afraid to make noise,” she says, laughter sparkling in her eyes. “I’d love to hear how much you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yes, Shuos-zho,” he says breathlessly, the end of the honorific trailing into a whimper as she continues teasing him.

She doesn’t bother to tell him what she’s going to do next, just pushes a slick finger into him and kisses the tip of his erect cock. “You like this,” she says, not asking. 

Jedao nods, unsure his voice will be steady enough to respond. He’s shaking from the effort of keeping still, hands fisted in the bedsheets, muscles tight and jaw clenched. Despite his apprehension and, yes, fear, he’s aroused, and when she stretches his hole wider to fit another finger in, he moans with something approaching pleasure.

“Good boy,” she practically purrs. “You’re doing so much better than last time.”

He tries not to flinch, but doesn’t quite succeed. Last time he’d resisted, last time he’d begged her to stop, last time she’d knocked him unconscious before fucking him and leaving him bound and naked on her bed to wake up the next morning.

Khiaz reaches over to his pile of discarded clothes, grabs something from his -- oh, _fuck_. She’s got his fucking Patterner, she’s going to fuck him with his own gun, she’s going to make him associate his gun with the taste of her lips and the smell of sex.

She traces his jawline with the muzzle, and Jedao hears the click of the safety turning off as she moves next to his ear. “Tell me, pretty boy,” she says, “what would you like me to do with you?”

“Anything,” he says, and his voice is hoarse and dry like he’s been in the desert for days, “anything for you, Shuos-zho.”

Her smile widens. The gun disappears from his line of sight, and then there’s cold metal pushing against his ass as she eases the gun into him.

Despite his best efforts he can’t stop the moan of pleasure that escapes him, letting his eyes flutter closed as he takes his own fucking gun up his ass, and she moves up to straddle his hips. “Now, be good and don’t move,” she warns him, and starts to sink down, impaling herself on his cock. His fists tighten further, and he’s peripherally conscious of the taste of blood as he bites his lip. 

She moves, slowly at first, then faster, and if his eyes weren’t shut he’d probably be able to tell what was happening in excruciating detail. As it is, her soft noises make it all too clear when she orgasms, waiting for a moment before she pulls off him and returns to twisting his nipples. “Beg for me?” she asks, and it’s not a request, not from her, and so he begs.

“Please,” he says, “please, Shuos-zho, please let me come. I w- I need to, please…”

She pushes the gun in as far as it will go. “Come for me, then,” she orders, and Jedao does, hips jerking upwards as he clenches around the gun. 

“Good boy,” she murmurs, leaning over him to invade his mouth again as she pulls the gun out of him. “You’ve done well today.”

He doesn’t respond, but he stays there, frozen in place, until she returns to the bed, lies down next to him, and kisses his throat. “I’m looking forward to this again tomorrow,” she says, close in his ear. “Stay with me tonight. Maybe I’ll share you tomorrow.”

“Yes, Shuos-zho,” he says dully, and he’s lost count of how many times he’s said it, and he knows he’s just going to keep saying it until he’s outlived his usefulness to her. “Yes, Shuos-zho.”


End file.
